OS POUR LE CONCOURS:une grenouille à sauver
by Louise Malone
Summary: OS Alice/ Jasper et Bella /Edward!
1. une grenouille à sauver

_**L'auteure tient à préciser qu'il s'agit là d'une fiction, et que les rapports sexuels entre majeurs et mineurs, bien que tolérés par la loi au delà de l'age de 15 ans (du moins en France) ne sont pas non plus forcément à encourager. **_

**Edward PDV**

Première rentrée dans cet établissement.

Paumé, le coin. Je n'avais jamais mit les pieds dans un si petit établissement, en tant qu'élève ou en tant que prof, et ça fait pourtant 4 ans que j'enseigne.

Mais je ressens le besoin d'un certain...retour aux sources.

La vie dans une grande ville ne me convient plus. J'ai envie d'autre chose, de vivre plus calmement, plus en accord avec la nature et avec moi même.

Je crois que je vais surtout vivre en intense accord avec la pluie...

Mais ça ne me dérange pas.

J'aime VRAIMENT la nature et la pluie ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid.

J'ai d'ailleurs demandé moi-même cette affectation au Lycée de Forks, parce qu'un camarade de promo y enseigne aussi.

Lui est prof d'histoire géographie, et moi de biologie.

D'ailleurs, en attendant de trouver une maison qui me plaira vraiment, j'habite chez Jasper.

Je ne lui ai rien dit, mais depuis 3 jours que je suis chez lui j'ai comprit qu'il a une copine.

Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Comme le parfum à la vanille dans la salle de bain, ou la brosse à cheveux avec des cheveux noirs, alors que Jazz est très blond.

Ou ses conversations téléphoniques qu'il va passer à l'autre bout du jardin, et dont il revient avec un air rêveur et heureux.

Je tache de ne pas être jaloux, même si je rêve d'avoir enfin, à 27 ans, une liaison stable. Ca aussi c'est nouveau. Je me contentais très bien, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, d'aventures sans lendemains.

Mais plus maintenant.

Ca viendra bien…

La réunion de début d'année est vite faite.

Forcément, on est que 16 profs dans ce bahut !

Ma première heure de classe est avec les élèves de première.

C'est parti !

**Bella PDV**

Il pleut.

Pfffff…

Phoenix me manque déjà.

Ma mère n'y vit même plus...Mais ma vie là-bas me manque. Je suis très timide, et jamais je n'oserai aller vers les autres. Dans ces conditions, comment me lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit?

Je soupire.

J'ai un livre dans mon sac à dos. Je pourrai toujours lire si personne ne me parle...

Bien sur je n'ai pas encore 16 ans, alors rien n'est perdu, mais je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, et je m'imagine déjà finir vieille fille...

Je me secoue en prenant mon sac et feignant l'enthousiasme devant mon père.

Je débarque dans cet établissement qui accueille…352 élèves…

Et cette année je suis la seule nouvelle !

Pourvu que je n'ai pas droit à un bizutage en règle…

Mon père me dépose devant le Lycée, avec la voiture de police.

Je n'aurais 16 ans que dans quelques jours et j'ai hâte de pouvoir passer mon permis de conduire.

Parce que venir en voiture de patrouille, je sens que ça va me faire encore plus remarquer !

Je me faufile dans le hall en mode furtif pour être discrète.

Peine perdue…

Un petit lutin me saute littéralement dessus :

« Hé ! Tu dois être Bella Swan, la nouvelle ! Je suis Alice Brandon, on est dans la même classe ! Tu es la nouveauté de l'année tu sais, avec le nouveau prof de biologie, M. Cullen ! »

Je la dévisage.

Elle est toute petite, des yeux gris pétillants de malice, des mèches brunes qui rebiquent en tous sens, elle a un sourire franc et agréable et elle est particulièrement belle, mais ne donne pas l'impression d'en jouer.

Elle porte un jean noir et des bottes en cuir naturel magnifiques, assorties à la besace qui lui sert visiblement de cartable, et une chemise d'homme bien trop grande mais très jolie, à fines rayures noires et bleu marine, dont elle a roulé les manches aux coudes, et qui appartient visiblement à son petit ami.

Elle me plait, je suis instantanément bien avec elle !

« Oui, c'est bien moi ! J'avais peur qu'on me regarde comme une bête curieuse ! »

Elle me prend par le bras et sautille jusqu'à la cafétéria.

On me dévisage, mais je crois qu'Alice me sert en quelque sorte de bouclier!

Je bois un chocolat chaud avec délice et nous partageons un mini paquet de chamalow.

A 9h00 je me sens finalement assez sereine pour le premier cours de l'année.

Biologie, avec le nouveau prof, donc.

Bien sur, Alice et moi nous installons cote à cote.

Le fameux M. Cullen entre.

Il est…Beau.

Pas d'autre terme à employer !

Je déglutis.

Cet homme est un véritable Dieu Grec. En plus beau. Je sens ma gorge se serrer.

Il me plait...Un peu trop!

En fait il ressemble à l'homme idéal avec ses cheveux roux, ses yeux verts intenses et son sourire franc et sincère...

Je sens que cette année va être longue. Et difficile.

Flasher sur le prof de biologie dès le premier cours, c'est moyen comme idée.

Il a l'air très pédagogue, en plus.

Sympa, mais ferme.

Et il est intéressant.

J'écoute ses recommandations et ses exigences pour l'année, béate.

Comme avec Alice, je suis immédiatement sous le charme.

Il porte un jean brut et une chemise blanche et sa tenue simple mais classe le met trés en valeur.

Je suis tirée de ma contemplation par Alice, la voix horrifiée :

« Psst, Bella, regarde sur l'étagère du fond ! »

Un petit coup d'œil furtif me permet de voir une grenouille, dans un petit aquarium.

J'interroge Alice du regard :

« Il parait que l'ancienne prof de biologie obligeait les élèves à disséquer ces pauvres bêtes ! »

Je regarde le prof d'un autre œil, tout à coup.

Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à une innocente,-et si mignonne- petite grenouille !

La fin du cours sonne et je suis Alice dans les couloirs vers notre prochain cours : celui d'histoire géographie.

On a que quelques minutes pour le changement de classe et on n'a pas le temps de discuter.

Le prof d'histoire géo est à la hauteur de celui de biologie…

Blond, bouclé, de magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire charmeur.

Un minuscule Lycée et deux hommes extraordinairement beaux comme profs! Faut jouer au loto là!

Il nous liste les fournitures à acheter, et à peine il a finit qu'Alice lève le doigt.

« Oui, Alice ? »

« M. Withlock, Bella ne se sent pas bien ! Est-ce que je peux l'amener à l'infirmerie ? »

Elle aurait pu me prévenir !

Je prends l'air malade du mieux que je peux.

« Euh oui, bien sur, ça va aller Bella ? »

« Oui merci ! »

Alice me prend le bras et nous sortons dans le couloir.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire Alice ? »

« On va sauver la grenouille ! »

« HEIN ? »

« Allez, suis moi ! »

Je lui emboîte le pas, bégayant.

« Mais, comment ? On va avoir des ennuis ! Alice ! »

« Fais moi confiance Bella ! »

Nous sortons dehors et contournons le bâtiment jusqu'à arriver devant la fenêtre de la classe de biologie.

Alice escalade prestement le rebord et je la suis, désemparée.

Elle pousse la fenêtre, qui s'ouvre.

Elle saute dans la classe vide, et je tente de la raisonner :

« Alice, on va avoir de graves ennuis ! »

« Chut ! »

Elle trotte jusqu'à l'aquarium et en sort la grenouille.

Je regarde la petite bête.

Elle est adorable !

Alice me fait prendre des risques, mais on ne peut pas laisser cet animal se faire…disséquer !

Nous faisons volte face pour repasser par la fenêtre.

Alice m'explique :

« On va la déposer en bordure de la forêt, juste là, tu vois ! »

J'approuve, impatiente de quitter cette pièce.

Alice me confie la grenouille et escalade la fenêtre.

Je lui tends la grenouille et m'apprête à franchir le rebord à mon tour, quand une voix grave résonne dans mon dos :

« Que faites-vous là ? »

Je sursaute et me retourne pour découvrir le professeur Cullen, l'air plus surpris que furieux, devant la porte.

Je bégaye :

« Je...Euh… »

Alice rentre à nouveau dans la classe.

Elle aurait pu s'enfuir, me laissant me débrouiller seule.

Mais elle a du cran.

Je baisse la tête mais Alice se fait provocante :

« On est venu sauver le grenouille ! »

M. Cullen s'avance, les sourcils froncés.

« Sauver la grenouille ? Mais…de quoi ? »

La voix d'Alice est furieuse :

« De son sort ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal aux animaux, et la dissection c'est pire que tout ! »

« Mais…Jacob est la mascotte de la classe, il n'a jamais été question de le disséquer voyons ! »

Nous restons bouche bée, oui, même Alice.

M. Cullen, prend la grenouille dans mes mains et va la remettre dans l'aquarium.

« En quel cours étiez-vous, jeunes filles ? »

Sa voix est amusée, même s'il essaye de prendre un ton sévère.

« En histoire géo ! »

« Avec M. Withlock ? »

« Oui ! »

Il sort alors son portable, tandis que la sonnerie de la fin de cours retentit.

Quelle belle rentrée, Bella…

« Jasper ? Oui, c'est Edward ! »

Edward…

La perfection faite homme porte un prénom : Edward…

Mais je suis dans de sales draps, trop pour penser à autre chose.

« Dis moi Jazz, j'ai Mesdemoiselles, euh, vos noms les filles ? »

Alice répond promptement :

« Bella Swan et Alice Brandon » !

« Oui, donc Mesdemoiselles Swan et Brandon dans ma classe, qui venaient sauver la grenouille d'une mort qu'elles pensaient certaine. Oui, on t'attend ! »

Il nous regarde, avec un air malicieux :

« Les filles…Même si je comprends vos intentions, qui sont finalement nobles, il n'empêche que vous avez séché un cours et pénétré par effraction dans ma classe ! »

La porte s'ouvre sur M. Withlock qui dévisage Alice :

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de vous Mademoiselle Brandon ? Edward, si cela ne te dérange pas, je voudrais discuter un peu avec Alice, pendant qu'elle vient récupérer leurs affaires. Quels cours avez-vous après les filles ? »

« On a finit… »

M .Cullen sourit :

« Bon je me charge du rappel à la loi de Bella Swan et toi de celui d'Alice Brandon, alors ? »

« OK Edward, à tout à l'heure ! »

Alice se tourne vers moi, parfaitement naturelle :

« Bell's, je te ramène tes affaires à la cafétéria, OK ? La première arrivée attend l'autre ! »

« OK… »

La porte claque.

Je suis seule avec mon prof de bio, sexy, merveilleux et…qui va me passer un savon.

Que je mérite.

Mon père va sans doute être prévenu et lire la déception dans ses yeux sera ma pire punition.

M. Cullen soupire.

« Bon, venez avec moi dans le labo derrière, que je vous explique certaines choses Bella ».

Je le suis, en pilotage automatique.

**Jasper PDV**

Alice…

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait !

Bon, je la comprends.

Elle a un cœur gros comme ça.

Mais elle va toujours si vite en besogne.

Elle entre dans la salle vide, et je verrouille la porte derrière nous.

Elle se tourne vers moi et lève les mains en signe de rédition :

« Ça va, ça va ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que cette grenouille était la mascotte de la classe ! Tout le monde sait ce que cette garce de Tanya Denali faisait aux grenouilles ! »

« Très bien Alice, et qu'est ce que je vais dire, à ton avis ? »

« Que je me suis servie de toi ! »

« Et j'aurais tort ? »

« Mmmh…non ! Je me suis effectivement servie de toi. Parce que je savais que tu n'allais rien me dire et même que tu allais me sauver la mise si on se faisait prendre… »

Je soupire.

Elle a totalement raison.

Je m'approche d'elle.

Elle s'est assise en tailleur sur mon bureau.

Sa moue boudeuse me fait fondre.

Comme d'habitude.

Je lui souris :

« Je t'aime… »

Elle attrape ma chemise et me tire à elle.

Nos lèvres se soudent avec urgence.

Je l'embrasse langoureusement.

Elle gémit dans ma bouche et je sens mon sexe se tendre dans mon boxer.

Elle quitte mes lèvres et je pose ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, humant son odeur de vanille, tandis qu'elle me dit, grognon :

« Et puis…La frustration sexuelle me fait faire n'importe quoi ! »

« Ma puce…Ca ne fait que 3 jours ! »

« Oui, ben, justement… »

« On peut se rattraper tout de suite, si tu veux… »

« Ouiii ! »

On a fait l'amour ici un assez grand nombre de fois depuis prêt d'un an, et on ne s'est jamais fait prendre.

Je suis quand même sur mes gardes.

Je déboutonne sa chemise.

« C'est ma chemise préférée Alice ! »

« Elle me va mieux qu'à toi ! »

« Tu marques un point ! »

« Et puis elle a ton odeur ! »

« Mmmhh »

Alice sait comment me faire fondre !

Je presse à nouveau mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle passe ses mains sur ma nuque et joue avec mes boucles.

Je suis à présent totalement dur, aucun retour en arrière n'est envisageable…

Ses seins nus sont dans mes mains.

Je quitte sa bouche pour aller les téter avec délice, l'un après l'autre.

Elle gémit en mordant sa main, pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Je lui arrache son jean.

Elle porte le string qui me rend le plus fou.

Qu'elle ne vienne pas me dire que ce n'est pas fait exprès.

Il est en coton gris, tout simple, si ce n'est qu'elle l'a customisé elle-même…

Devant, au feutre noir indélébile, elle a écrit : « propriété de Jasper » et sur le minuscule bout de tissu à l'arrière elle a dessiné une note de musique « pour le jazz ».

Je la fais positionner le dos à moi, en appui sur mon bureau.

Elle se cambre, m'offrant ses fesses sur un plateau.

« Aliiiiice ! Tu me rends fou ! J'ai tellement envie de toi ! »

« Ben alors prends moi ! J'en peux plus ! »

Je baisse son string sur ses hanches, sans le lui enlever complètement et libère enfin mon sexe du carcan de mon jean.

Elle se tend encore plus vers moi en sentant mon membre caresser son intimité ruisselante.

Je la pénètre puissamment, rencontrant le fond de son ventre d'une seule poussée, nous arrachant un cri à l'un comme à l'autre.

Nous gémissons à l'unisson tandis que mes va-et-vient en elle se font sauvages.

Elle est toujours aussi douce et serrée et une abstinence de 3 jours me rend incontrôlable.

Je bute au fond de son ventre à chaque mouvement de ma queue en elle et elle est si menue qu'elle m'emprisonne délicieusement sur toute ma longueur.

Elle se détend progressivement, s'habituant à mon intrusion en elle et finalement je réussis à la pénétrer totalement, jusqu'à la garde, ce qui me parait comme à chaque fois miraculeux.

Je vais caresser son petit bouton si sensible, parce que je la sens au bord de l'orgasme, et que je veux qu'elle jouisse avant moi.

Je sais comment la caresser et je m'applique à lui donner un plaisir très fort.

Elle perd pied.

J'adore ça…

« Jazz…Oh oui ! Ouiiii ! Comme ça ! Je t'aime…Encore ! Encore plus ! »

Elle ne me dit m'aimer que dans ces moments-là et j'en profite au maximum…

Elle part dans la jouissance, le corps cambré de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Je saisis ses hanches et donne le rythme qui va me conduire à ma propre délivrance.

Je sens le plaisir monter inexorablement et dans un ultime coup de rein je déverse ma semence en elle, posant mes lèvres sur sa nuque gracile que j'aime tant.

Après, je profite de sa langueur pour la tenir serrée contre moi un long moment, la couvrant de baisers et de caresses, surtout là ou elle aime le plus : sous le cou et sur la nuque.

« Alice je t'aime, je t'aime tant mon bébé…tu es à moi ma chérie, ma puce… »

Elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et se contente de me sourire.

Je l'aide à se rhabiller.

Elle charge son sac à dos sur ses épaules et prend celui de Bella à la main.

Elle vient me voler un dernier baiser et j'admire silencieusement son visage pur et innocent.

Elle file vers la cafétéria et je m'assieds, les jambes coupées.

Encore presque 2 ans à se cacher…

**Edward PDV**

C'est une élève.

Une é-lè-ve.

Le fait qu'elle soit la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu ne doit pas m'atteindre.

Une gamine.

Dont je suis le professeur.

Avec des formes qui me rendent dingue mais je ne dois pas penser à ça.

Je dois la remettre en place, en plus.

La punir.

Elle me regarde, anxieuse.

La peur dans ses yeux me rend fou.

Je me maîtrise.

Absolument.

« Hum, Bella, tu as conscience d'avoir fait une bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Murmure à peine audible :

« Oui »

Elle me déstabilise cette gosse.

Je ne la connais pas, pas plus que la petite Brandon, mais je sais avec certitude, mon expérience de prof aidant, que c'est Alice qui a « commandité le crime ».

Bella n'a fait que suivre. Mais ça, elle ne va visiblement pas me le dire.

Timide, anxieuse mais loyale, la petite Swan.

Je sais ce que je devrais faire. Lui rappeler ses torts, les lui faire reconnaître et la punir en conséquence. Prévenir ses parents.

Autant de choses que je suis incapable de faire.

Elle se tient devant moi, à coté de la paillasse du labo, les yeux fixés vers le sol, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Je l'observe.

Je l'admire.

Elle est belle.

La vraie beauté. Pas celle obtenue à grands coups de maquillage et de faux cils…

Elle dégage quelque chose, que je ne sais pas nommer, mais à quoi je suis terriblement réceptif.

Sans doute une histoire de phéromones…

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure à présent.

L'homme en moi se réveille instantanément.

Je…je suis en train d'avoir une érection.

Je dois me secouer.

Réagir.

Elle : élève.

Moi : professeur.

Mais ce genre de concept est un peu trop avancé pour mon cerveau qui se connecte lentement mais sûrement en mode reptilien.

Je me perds dans la contemplation de son corps.

Ses magnifiques boucles brunes me donnent envie de tendre la main et de les enrouler autour de mon poing.

Ses yeux chocolat, si profonds que je pourrais m'y noyer, sont bien trop graves pour une si jeune fille. Je veux les voir s'éclairer. Je veux y lire la joie, le plaisir.

Sa bouche pulpeuse sans l'être trop m'attire inexorablement. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de la goûter. J'ai envie de voir mon sexe entre ses magnifiques lèvres…

Mon regard coule sur son corps sensuel.

Elle porte un jean sans aucun doute bon marché. Usé au genou et aux fesses. Qui lui va divinement bien. Qui épouse ses cuisses de déesse, ses hanches féminines, ses fesses rondes exactement comme il le faut.

Un tee shirt à manches longues noir, au décolleté en V qui laisse entrevoir la naissance de seins que je devine magnifiques.

Une paire de converses grises.

Mouillées.

Elle doit avoir froid.

C'est ce qui me tire de mon état second.

Ses pieds, avec des chaussures de gamine.

C'est une gamine.

Je me lève.

Elle me regarde, angoissée à présent.

Je me rends compte que mon attitude doit la déstabiliser.

Je fais un pas vers elle.

Je sais ce que je vais lui dire.

Que ça va pour cette fois, mais qu'elle ne recommence pas.

Mais j'ai fait un pas de trop.

Tout à coup, son odeur me prend par surprise.

Elle sent la fraise.

Je suis incapable de dire s'il s'agit là de son odeur naturelle ou d'un parfum discret, mais elle me fait perdre pied.

Tout à coup il n'y a plus dans la pièce un prof et une élève.

Il n'y a qu'un homme et une femme.

Une femme que l'homme désire puissamment.

Je tend la main et touche enfin ses boucles brunes.

Son regard surpris rencontre le mien.

Et ça en est finit.

Je l'attire à moi et prends son visage en coupe dans mes mains, m'emparant furieusement de sa bouche.

Ses sont aussi douces et agréables à embrasser que je l'imaginais…

Je l'embrasse sans pudeur, sans retenue. Je passe ma langue sur la commissure de ses lèvres et elle les entrouvre, sans perdre un instant je m'y engage, nous plongeant dans un baiser hautement érotique.

Je lâche son visage et la serre contre moi en la tenant par les hanches.

Elle sursaute vivement en sentant mon sexe terriblement dur contre son ventre mais elle ne cherche pas à se dégager.

Quand je sens ses mains s'accrocher à ma taille, je sais que je suis foutu.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir.

Ma seule chance serait qu'elle me demande d'arrêter.

Je la soulève par les fesses et elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Je la porte jusqu'à la paillasse et l'assied dessus.

Je la regarde attentivement.

Son regard est brûlant, un peu gêné aussi.

Je frotte mon nez contre le sien.

Je rassemble mon courage :

« Rien ne t'oblige à ça ma puce. Si tu veux partir va t'en, tu n'auras aucun ennui, aucune punition, rien de tout ça, d'accord ? Si tu restes c'est uniquement parce que tu en as autant envie que moi, tu comprends ? »

Elle hoche positivement la tête et je l'embrasse avec gourmandise.

Je soulève son tee shirt et le balance par terre.

Elle porte un soutien gorge marin, à rayures blanches et bleu marine.

Il met sa poitrine en valeur, ses seins sont incroyablement beaux.

Je dégrafe le soutien gorge d'une main tremblante.

Et je libère ses seins...

Je gémis et me penche pour les prendre en bouche.

Elle crie, visiblement surprise quand son mamelon durcit dans ma bouche.

Je continue tout en caressant son dos et son ventre.

Elle gémit et ses petits cris me font pulser dans mon jean.

J'ai tellement envie d'elle que je ne peux réfréner mon impatience et je déboutonne son jean.

Elle soulève les hanches et je l'en débarrasse, en même temps que ses baskets.

Elle est dans mes bras, seulement vêtue d'un shorty assorti au soutien gorge.

Elle ferme les yeux, sa respiration est haletante.

La tendresse m'envahit, malgré la puissance de mon désir.

« Bella…Ouvre le yeux ma belle »

Elle obéit, apeurée.

« N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger ! »

Elle rougit et à nouveau elle me fait craquer.

Mes mains agrippent le bord de son shorty et je le tire sur ses hanches.

Elle gémit quand elle se retrouve nue devant moi.

Ses seins sont parfaits, son ventre plat me fait tendre la main pour le caresser, ses hanches sont le graal de la féminité.

Elle a croisé pudiquement ses mains sur son pubis mais je les écarte doucement pour découvrir sa douce toison que je caresse avec douceur.

Elle hoquette et pose son nez sur mon épaule.

Je quitte ma chemise avec empressement.

Elle me regarde furtivement et je souris en la voyant rougir à nouveau.

Je prends sa main et la pose sur mon torse . Elle me caresse doucement, mais chaque effleurement fait naître sur ma peau des millions de décharges électriques.

Sa timidité me fait fondre.

Une fille aussi belle et sensuelle, qui n'en profite absolument pas pour se mettre en avant, ça me rend…dingue.

Je défais ma braguette.

Et quand je libère mon sexe durement dressé pour elle, elle a pour la première fois une vraie réaction : elle ouvre de grands yeux apeurés et se recule vivement sur la paillasse, affolée.

Je caresse sa joue, surpris.

« Je…je ne l'ai jamais fait ! »

M'explique-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

Oh.

Oh…

Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle puisse être vierge.

Bien sur elle est passive, et timide, mais elle est si belle, si sensuelle que je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'aucun garçon n'ai encore honoré son corps.

Je devrais reprendre mes esprits avec cette annonce, réaliser qu'elle est vraiment une enfant mais…En fait c'est tout le contraire.

Savoir que je vais être le premier à l'aimer, que je vais la déflorer, me fait durcir encore, alors que je pensais que mon érection était à son maximum.

Je lui souris et la prend par les hanches, la tirant jusqu'à moi avec tendresse.

« N'aie pas peur ! On va y aller tout doucement, d'accord mon amour ? »

Elle hoche la tête, visiblement pas convaincue.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Un peu ! »

Je l'embrasse en riant.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et lui fait caresser mon sexe.

Je grogne.

Elle se laisse guider, mais, quand je la lâche, pour m'accrocher à la paillasse, elle continue la caresse.

Elle est surprise par le liquide séminal.

Mais elle se ressaisit et l'étale avec son pouce, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire et de retirer précipitamment sa main en rougissant.

Je ris devant son innocence et lui fait écarter les cuisses.

Elle est toute mouillée et je souris en déposant un baiser sur chacune de ses cuisses.

Puis je pose ma bouche sur son sexe luisant et entreprend de la goûter.

Mais elle rue furieusement et tente de se dégager.

Je la regarde, surpris et plaque ses hanches de mes mains, l'immobilisant.

Elle se met à supplier :

« Pas ça ! Ça…ça me gène ! »

Je la rassure :

« Ça ne va pas te gêner longtemps crois moi ! Attends un peu, c'est délicieux, tu verras ! Et puis ça te préparera à me recevoir, tu comprends ? »

« Oui mais je…OH ! »

Je ne l'ai pas laissée continuer et ma langue découvre les doux plis de son sexe.

Elle sent bon, et goûte meilleur encore.

Elle tente bien un peu de me repousser et balbutie quelques arguments :

« J'ai honte ! Ça me gène ! »

Mais en moins d'une minute elle change radicalement d'avis, ses doigts serrant mes cheveux :

« Oh oui ! Oui ! C'est bon ! Encore ! »

Je pouffe en continuant de plus belle.

Je ne m'arrête que quand son clitoris est gonflé, saillant et qu'elle est détendue et complètement humide…

Je passe ma main sous sa nuque pour la soulever un peu :

« Regarde »

Elle voit mon sexe caresser son entrée et elle gémit, peur et désir mêlés…

« Écarte bien les jambes mon amour, plus tu les écarteras et plus je te pénétrerai facilement et moins tu auras mal ! »

Elle approuve en silence et s'ouvre au maximum.

Je cherche son regard, mais elle a fermé les yeux :

« Bella, regarde moi, je veux te voir quand je vais te déflorer »

Elle me regarde et je lui souris :

« Respire bien, on y va… »

Je n'en mène pas large, n'ayant jamais eu de fille vierge dans mes bras auparavant, mais je n'agis plus que par instinct, et par désir.

Je m'enfonce en elle, sans précipitation, mais fermement.

Très vite je sens la membrane de son hymen contre mon gland et au même moment son regard se brouille de larmes.

Je m'immobilise un instant, le temps de trouver son clitoris de mon pouce et de le caresser pour l'aider se détendre.

L'astuce fonctionne et elle pousse un petit cri de plaisir.

Je m'enfonce alors en elle, poussant contre sa petite fleur que je sens se briser sous mon intrusion.

Ses cris se font plaintes de douleur et j'accentue ma caresse sur son bouton de plaisir.

Je commence à aller et venir en elle, incapable de me réfréner.

Un seul coup d'œil me permet de voir qu'elle saigne, mais pas autant que je n'aurais pu le penser.

Je vais chercher sa bouche pour que notre symbiose soit plus forte encore…

**Bella PDV**

Ca fait mal.

Mais en même temps c'est bon.

Je suis incapable de démêler l'un de l'autre.

Je suis hors du temps, dans une espèce de parenthèse de folie.

Je suis en train de faire l'amour.

Avec lui.

Le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu.

Et il me répète sans cesse que je suis belle, que je lui plais, et il me fait du bien, même si je souffre aussi.

Je veux ce qu'il est en train de me faire.

Je le sens accélérer ses mouvements en moi, il me distend terriblement tant son membre est imposant, et je le sens cogner au fond de mon ventre à chaque poussée, mais, alors que j'aurais pensé que ce soit inconfortable, c'est au contraire ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Je me sens pleine de lui. Prise, possédée de la plus belle des façons.

Et ses caresses sur mon point sensible m'envoient au paradis.

Sa main se crispe sous ma nuque et je vois son visage se transformer à cause du plaisir.

Ses mouvements en moi se font déchaînés, me faisant crier sans répit à présent, sans que je sache si cela me fait du bien ou du mal.

Mais quand il crie, et que son sexe frémit dans le mien et que je le sens se déverser, m'emplissant de sperme pour la première fois de ma vie, je frissonne malgré la chaleur qui m'habite, et alors je sais que j'adore ça, tout simplement.

Son regard s'éclaircit aprés l'orgasme et il vient m'embrasser encore, longuement.

Quand nos yeux se vrillent à nouveau il m'offre un magnifique sourire, puis son expression devient celle d'un petit garçon prit en faute :

« Bella…J'ai joui en toi…Tu ne prends pas la pilule ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête.

L'affolement commence à naître et fait battre mon cœur mais il me caresse la joue :

« Je vais aller te chercher la pilule du lendemain, tu m'attendras à la cafétéria, je te la donnerai discrètement, d'accord? ! »

« OK »

« Ça va ? »

J'hoche la tête, légèrement honteuse.

Il prend mon menton entre ses mains :

« Tu as quand même un peu aimé ? »

« Oui ! Plus qu'un peu ! »

Je rougis et il se met à rire :

« La prochaine fois je te jure que tu adoreras ! »

La prochaine fois…Donc il compte recommencer !

Mon cœur bondit de joie.

Je le sens quitter mon corps à regret.

Il mouille des serviettes en papier au robinet juste à coté de nous et me nettoie consciencieusement.

Je suis au-delà du gène et de la pudeur…

Il se lave aussi et je le regarde envelopper les serviettes de papier rougies de sang dans un sac plastique et les enfouir au fond de la poubelle.

Il m'aide à me rhabiller et ce n'est pas du luxe, tant mes mains tremblent.

Une fois prêts à sortir du labo, il me serre très fort contre lui :

« Ça ma puce ? »

« Oui ça va, je me sens juste, euh, bizarre… »

Il rit, mais son rire n'est pas moqueur.

« Je comprends…A moi aussi ça fait drole tu sais…Mais je ne regrette pas, absolument pas ! »

« Moi non plus ! »

Il m'embrasse encore, passionnément.

Je m'accroche à sa chemise.

Il me caresse les cheveux et les joues, avec tendresse.

« On doit se cacher mais…j'ai envie de te connaître aussi, pas que de coucher avec toi ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Nous regagnons la classe.

La lumière me surprend et je cligne des yeux.

Un dernier baiser avant de regagner la cafétéria.

Alice est déjà là.

Elle m'attend, un livre devant elle et une sucette rouge en forme de cœur à la bouche.

Je m'effondre sur la chaise en face d'elle.

Son regard inquisiteur se pose sur moi :

« Eh bien ! Tu en as mit du temps ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu es punie ? »

Je pique un fard.

Mince, je n'avais pas réfléchit à ça !

**Alice PDV**

Je ne connais pas Bella depuis longtemps, mais elle porte sur son visage l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air…

Ses cheveux sont emmêlés, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres gonflées.

Elle s'empourpre à ma question.

Je me mets à rire et me penche sur elle pour lui murmurer :

« Vous avez fait l'amour ? »

Elle tente de nier, assez lamentablement d'ailleurs, mais je la coupe :

« Arrête, je sais ce que c'est, moi je suis avec Jasper ! »

Elle me regarde sans comprendre et je précise :

« M. Withlock ! »

Elle ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes et je me mets à rire.

« Depuis longtemps ? »

« 9 mois ! »

« Ah… »

Je précise :

« On est amoureux, mais on doit se cacher jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Mais c'est possible tu sais, même ici ! »

« Tes parents ne se doutent de rien ? »

« Ma mère s'en fiche totalement, en fait quand je découche ça l'arrange ! »

C'est la stricte vérité, en plus.

Je sais bien, moi, que je dois bien plus à Jazz qu'une histoire d'amour. Il m'a sauvée, des écueils que la vie m'avait envoyés.

Grâce à lui mon avenir est radieux !

Nous bavardons un moment, et je vois le prof de bio s'approcher de notre table.

Bella lui tourne le dos et elle sursaute quand il nous interpelle :

« Alors, cette rentrée les filles ? »

Bella rougit et ils échangent un regard qui en dit long.

Il dépose discrètement un petit sachet sur la table, que Bella s'empresse de mettre sur se genoux.

Je réponds :

« Une rentrée parfaite M. Cullen, et la votre ? »

Il me regarde, décontenancé et son regard navigue de Bella à moi.

« Très…très bien, ce Lycée me plait beaucoup ! »

Il fixe Bella, suspicieux.

Celle-ci me pique ma canette de coca pour avaler un petit cachet.

Je fronce les sourcils.

Je vais cuisiner Bella dès qu'il aura le dos tourné…

En attendant je souris le plus innocemment possible :

« M. Withlock aussi a apprécié cette rentrée, autant que moi ! »

Son regard s'éclaire et il me demande, à mi-voix :

« Tu mets du parfum à la vanille Alice ? »

« oui oui ! C'est bien moi ! »

Il sourit, amusé et gêné, et nous quitte après un petit geste vers Bella.

Je la fixe :

« C'est quoi ce cachet ? »

« Pilule du lendemain »

Je suis surprise :

« Tu ne prends pas la pilule ? »

« Non, je, en fait, j'étais vierge ! »

« Ouah ! C'est romantique ! »

« Euh.. »

« Mais si ça l'est ! Tu le comprendras plus tard ! »

Elle rit et ouvre le sachet de la sucette que je lui ai donnée.

« Tu as eu mal ? »

« Oui, mais y'a pire ! »

« Comme tu dis ! »

Nous quittons le Lycée ensemble.

Bella s'empourpre en voyant Jasper et Edward Cullen devant la voiture de Jasper, à l'extrémité du parking. L'air de rien, je marche en déviant vers eux, jusqu'à être suffisamment proche pour les entendre discuter d'un appartement à visiter. Ca ne serait pas trop tôt qu'il s'en aille, Edward, que je retrouve mon Jazzou !.

Une voiture de police s'engage dans le parking et s'arrête devant nous.

Je regarde Bella, qui est rouge pivoine.

« Papa ! Ce n'était pas la peine de venir me chercher ! »

Elle ouvre la portière et le shérif Swan s'adresse à moi :

« Je te ramène Alice ? »

« Volontiers ! »

La dernière chose que je vois en quittant le parking, juste après le regard doux de Jasper, c'est celui, totalement affolé, d'Edward Cullen.

_**Plus tard je ferai une suite en forme d'épilogue, et surtout un OS séparé ou je raconterai le début de l'histoire de Jasper et Alice^^**_


	2. merci

Merci infiniment de vos votes pour ce concours que j'ai gagné! Je suis surprise, heureuse et émue!

Bravo à tous les très talentueux participants!

La fic issue de cet OS va donc être publiée, vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil sous le nom « une grenouille à sauver »!


End file.
